


Воспоминания Рейчел

by fandom_Cyberpunk_2019



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019
Summary: Уоллес хотел изменить мир и человеческую расу. Но он был не первый, кто лелеял такую мечту (или амбицию). Он также не первый создал репликантов. Первым был Элдон Тайрелл, и он сделал Рейчел для вполне конкретной цели.





	Воспоминания Рейчел

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rachel Remembered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792849) by [stephensmat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephensmat/pseuds/stephensmat). 

> Переводчик: Irgana.

Она открыла глаза.  
— Привет, Рейчел.  
Она огляделась. Моргнула. Познание. Восприятие. Воспоминание. Обработка.  
Мужчина терпеливо ждал, глядя из-за огромных очков, таких сильных, что свет отражался от них с искажением. Она отметила, что на корешке его блокнота мелко написан номер: 14.  
Рейчел мигнула и шумно втянула воздух, словно вздохнула в первый раз.  
— Мистер Тайрелл?  
Тайрелл улыбнулся.  
— Нам предстоит о многом поговорить.

* * *

Рейчел быстро училась. Ее первичный резервуар был тут же, и она была все еще покрыта амнигелем. Ей было нетрудно догадаться, кто она. Тайрелл выдал мягкий удобный халат, и она смыла вязкую массу, прежде чем одеться.  
Тайрелл находился с ней постоянно. Так началось ее обучение.  
Некоторые оставались пустыми, без отвлекающих элементов; некоторые изобиловали роскошью и излишествами. Ни в одном не было окон наружу, но Рейчел этого не замечала. Ей и так было на что посмотреть.  
Спустя несколько дней Рейчел уже оставалась в собственном помещении. Комната была маленькой, аккуратной и скудно меблированной. Единственная дверь вела через короткий коридор к комнате для медитаций, где они с Тайреллом работали. Та комната, почти пустая, была обшита мягкими панелями из светлого и темного дерева; «полом» служил плетеный бамбуковый коврик, приятный для ее босых ног. В комнате стояли два стула: кресло-кушетка, чтобы Рейчел могла сидеть прямо или прилечь, и эргономичный стул, где сидел Тайрелл. По периметру помещения постоянно текла вода.  
Рейчел очень нравилась ее комната для медитаций: там было легко расслабиться.  
Единственной комнатой, которую Рейчел видела кроме этих, была лаборатория, где Тайрелл проверял ее физические реакции и иногда проводил медицинские осмотры. Там размещалось больше экранов, несколько столов из холодного металла и кое-какое оборудование.  
Еще в лаборатории имелась «галерея» — ряд статуй, на вид антропоморфных, но на разных стадиях сборки, в разнообразных художественных позах. Одни статуи демонстрировали провода и шестеренки, статуи рядом — органические человекоподобные мышцы; затем шло прекрасное обнаженное тело, безжизненно лежавшее, обе руки оканчивались техническим хромом, словно у высокотехнологичной версии Венеры Милосской.  
Рейчел разглядывала статуи, пока пальцы Тайрелла ощупывали ее живот и ребра. Эти обследования были единственными моментами, когда он прикасался к ней. Когда к ней вообще кто-то прикасался, в общем-то. Его руки обращались с ней собственнически, словно она была скаковой лошадью, которую проверяют перед покупкой.  
Рейчер подчинялась беспрекословно. Он не был груб, не имел злого умысла, хотя и обратное не имело бы значения. Рейчел еще точно не знала, для чего она создана, но что бы это ни было, она знала, что надо повиноваться Тайреллу.

* * *

На экране вспыхивали изображения, все новые и новые, снова и снова. Она держала палец на кнопке и была готова нажать на стоп ровно в нужный момент. Ее скорости реакции хватало, чтобы поймать нужную картинку.  
Тайрелл заглянул ей через плечо, любопытствуя, на чем она остановилась. Это был иероглифический фриз строящейся пирамиды.  
— Фараоны, — сказал Тайрелл с улыбкой. — Да, были короли, которые умели оставить после себя наследие. Пирамиды стоят по сей день.  
— Не это. — Рейчел показала пальцем. — Вон там.  
Тайрелл смотрел на правую сторону росписи, Рейчел же показывала на левую — на ту часть, где были изображены рабы, под кнутами волочившие огромные каменные блоки.  
Тайрелл нахмурился при виде этого неприятного зрелища.  
— Почему это находит в тебе отклик?  
Рейчел прикусила губу:  
— Когда отменили рабство?  
— В конце 1800-х, по-моему.  
Рейчел, казалось, была обеспокоена:  
— Человеческая цивилизация формировалась более шести тысяч лет, и вы прекратили использовать рабский труд всего два века назад?  
Тайрелл ответил, даже не моргнув глазом:  
— Правильно, хотя тебе не следует так поспешно судить человеческую расу. Ты живешь меньше недели... и ты больше похожа на нас, чем ты думаешь. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Ты уникальна.  
Рейчел невольно улыбнулась ему в ответ — рефлекторно.  
— Я уникальна.

* * *

Рейчел продолжала заниматься. Тайрелл какое-то время отбирал изображения. Некоторые были интересными, некоторые сбивали с толку; какие-то для нее вообще ничего не значили.  
— Чему ты пытаешься научить меня?  
— Прямо сейчас? Это ты меня учишь, — тепло ответил ей Тайрелл и указал в ту сторону комнаты, где виднелся объектив камеры. — Она записывает движение глаз, активность мозга, румянец... Я тестирую твою реакцию на разные изображения.  
Рейчел снова посмотрела на экран, где продолжали вспыхивать картинки.  
— А если я не пройду этот тест?  
— Это не тест, это изучение отклика. Человек, потерявший любимого, будет сильнее реагировать на фотографию похорон, чем тот, кто этого не испытал. Пилот иначе отреагирует на изображение ясного синего неба, чем тот, кто живет в подземных куполах.  
Рейчел поставила паузу:  
— Вот этого я совсем не узнаю.  
— Это витраж, изображающие изгнание из Рая. В Средние века большинство людей были безграмотными, поэтому церковь рассказывала истории в таком формате. — Он посмотрел на нее с интересом. — О чем это тебе говорит?  
Рейчел посмотрела на витраж еще раз.  
— Точно не знаю...  
Тайрелл не поменялся в лице, но она точно знала, что он был недоволен, что-то помечая у себя в блокноте.  
— Довольно большое количество занятий, предполагающих большую эффективность, по сути менее желанны среди людей. Существует некое чувство гордости, происходящее от меньшего прогресса, меньшей силы. Некоторые считают, что это всего лишь досуг, но многие думают, что люди, даже самые агностичные, обладают «духовной потребностью».  
Рейчел еще раз взглянула на картинку с витражом.  
— Ты хочешь узнать, есть ли у меня ощущение священного? — Она снова посмотрела на Тайрелла. — Если ты создал меня и всех мне подобных, это делает тебя моим богом?  
Тайрелл послал ей загадочную улыбку, словно это было тайной, в которую ее пока не посвятили.  
Рейчел осталась неудовлетворена. Она была убеждена, что что-то упускает, о чем и сказала Тайреллу.  
— Что же ты упустила? — благодушно спросил он ее.  
Рейчел подумала.  
— Я не знаю.  
— Это нередко встречается у прототипов. Даже у последних моделей, — заверил ее Тайрелл. — Твои синапсы еще осваивают нервные пути и соединения. Когда ты чувствуешь, что какая-то мысль важнее других, развивай ее, продумай до конца, посмотри, куда она ведет.  
Рейчел снова посмотрела на витраж.  
— Я помню церковь, где мама второй раз выходила замуж.  
Тайрелл улыбнулся, и она слегка покачала головой. Она приняла, что воспоминания в ее голове искусственные, но они все были от первого лица, не похожие на телепередачу в голове.  
— Зачем вообще давать мне воспоминания? — спросила Рейчел слабым голосом. — Зачем давать мне мозг, для чего? — Она показала на галерею статуй. — Ранние модели едва обладали сознанием. Зачем выходить за эти рамки?  
Тайрелл взялся за управление экраном , и изображение сменилось фильмом. Цветные фигуры танцевали под музыку. Рейчел глядела на них, завороженная.  
— Что это?  
— Старый короткий фильм под названием «Ученик чародея». — Тайрелл показал на экран: — Смотри. Это важная часть.  
На экране смешной мультяшный человечек «волшебным образом» превратил метлу в слугу, который носил ему воду... и конца этому не было. Мышь взяла топор и разрубила метлу в щепки, которые превратились в армию ходячих метелок, наносивших достаточно воды, чтобы разрушить комнату, затем здание, затем утопить и самого ученика.  
— У персонажа этой истории была правильная идея, но инструменты, которые он наколдовал, были слишком тупыми, чтобы понимать, когда дело сделано и работу можно завершить. — Тайрелл слегка улыбнулся. — Именно такая проблема возникла у нас с Нексусами-1 и −2.  
— Они вообще не умели думать, — кивнула Рейчел.  
— Именно так. Знаешь, когда-то давно, когда создавали Нексусов-4, супербогатые люди хотели просто загрузить себя в тела репликантов и жить вечно.  
— И как, загрузили? — спросила Рейчел с любопытством.  
— Они сумели дублировать мозговые шаблоны, но... не перенести их. Ты копируешь себя в компьютер любого типа, и это будет просто копией. Никогда не слышала, как два богатых ублюдка, занимающихся самовосхвалением, спорят друг с другом о том, кто из них настоящий? Реплицированная версия требовала, чтобы «устаревшую» выгнали из дома, чтобы она отписала компанию, и все в том же духе. Судебная тяжба была изумительная.  
Рейчел поняла, что улыбается.  
— Хотела бы я поглядеть на это хоть одним глазком.  
Тайрелл очнулся.  
— Если бы спор пошел по иному пути, репликанты получили бы права.  
— А зачем они нам? — спросила Рейчел с неподдельным интересом. — Мы же не похожи на людей, так?  
Тайрелл ничего не ответил, но ее IQ превышало две сотни, и он был единственным человеком в мире с момента первого вздоха Рейчел. Было ясно: он недоволен ее замечанием.  
— Рейчел, я хочу кое-что показать тебе.

* * *

Он привел ее к лифту. Они поднялись на два этажа и вошли в спальню. Окон по-прежнему не было, зато там стояли стол, большой книжный шкаф, полный настоящих бумажных книг, и разукрашенная кровать. Рейчел почувствовала, как ее пульс немного ускоряется, она задумалась, чего же хочет Тайрелл — но он показал на шкаф. Она открыла, и наружу вывалилась куча мусора.  
Рейчел подобрала одну и ощутила бумагу под пальцами. Ее глаза метнулись к книжной полке, и она подошла проверить: каждая книга с иллюстрациями была изуродована, все картинки вырезаны.  
А на стене за кроватью был рисунок — женщина, держащая ребенка.  
— Каждый Нексус-5, которого мы делали, начинал действовать по этому шаблону, — пояснил Тайрелл. — Мы перешли к серии Нексус-6 и попытались исправить этот недостаток. Результат ты видишь. Наш прототип слегка сошел с ума после двух недель.  
— Я думала, я самый последний прототип.  
— Ты и есть последняя. Это была твоя предшественница. У нее наступила смерть мозга после того, как мы открыто поговорили об этих картинках. — Его глаза изучали ее. — Рейчел. Ты знаешь, почему эти картинки были предметом такой фиксации?  
Рейчел снова взглянула на них и пожевала губу.  
— Это очень скользкое равновесие, — кивнул Тайрелл, словно они вместе обсуждали решение проблемы по данному делу. — Как создать инструмент, чья независимая мысль будет ровно такой, чтобы он стал лучшей, более умной и эффективной рабочей силой, но не настолько умной, чтобы восстать.  
Рейчел бросила на него косой взгляд.  
— Ты говоришь так, словно я сама не репликант.  
— Я говорю с тобой так, словно ты больше чем инструмент. Больше чем любой из них, по сути.  
Рейчел была застигнута врасплох.  
— Я Нексус-7? Что-то новое?  
В глазах Тайрелла снова появился опасный блеск.  
— Что-то новое. Что-то древнее. Что-то, в чем мы всегда нуждались и что никогда не пробовали.  
И он объяснил ей, о чем идет речь.

* * *

Рейчел стала счастливее: теперь она знала свое предназначение. Она ждала этого — больше чем всего, чему научилась. Ей было всего несколько недель, но каким-то образом она всегда это знала. Позднее она думала, было ли это программированием или развилось само, естественным образом. В конечном счете это не имело значения. Желание пришло к ней так же легко, как дыхание.  
Она хотела быть матерью.

* * *

Прошла еще неделя, Рейчел продолжала быстро учиться. Она по-прежнему оставалась в своей комнате, а Тайрелл иногда уходил заняться делами или поспать. Рейчел требовалось меньше отдыха, чем людям, и она продолжала работать в его отсутствие.  
Она интересовалась миром за пределами лифта, но не пыталась уйти: у нее было слишком много дел тут. Однако Рейчел исследовала лифт и задумывалась о том, чтобы взломать панель управления. Это было нетрудно, и она отвела приятный час на изучение того, как это сделать, пока Тайрелл обедал.  
Однажды утром, отдохнув по расписанию, Рейчел вышла и увидела в своей комнате для медитаций несколько музыкальных инструментов. Она опробовала все, один за другим, а Тайрелл смотрел. Когда она дошла до пианино, он широко улыбнулся. До сих пор Тайлерр особо не показывал эмоций, кроме своей обычной спокойной непоколебимости. Она сыграла ему еще, довольная, что вызвала такую сильную реакцию.  
— Что думаешь? — спросил Тайрелл. — Твои импланты памяти содержат уроки пианино, саксофона, гитары... Почему же ты выбрала пианино?  
Рейчел прикусила губу.  
— Точно не знаю; но я знаю, что все, что мне нравится в музыке, мне больше нравится в исполнении пианино.  
— Хороший ответ. — Тайрелл немедленно вытащил блокнот и набросал несколько мыслей. — Неплохо. Креативность, эмоциональный отклик, художественные предпочтения. Мы определенно прогрессируем. Ни одна из ранних моделей не достигала такого уровня творческой отдачи меньше чем за год.  
Рейчел слегка улыбнулась.  
— Я ведь уникальна.

* * *

Рейчел так много узнавала о себе, что ей не терпелось испытать свои знания на других людях. Пока что она никого не встречала.  
Но вот однажды их ежедневный распорядок изменился. Рейчел спала, когда симуляция ИИ разбудила ее, точно по расписанию. Дверь в комнату была закрыта, но ее это не остановило — самый первый эксперимент Тайрелла на независимое мышление был призван узнать, попытается ли Рейчел преодолеть границы, заданные другими, и будет ли обижаться на ограничение свободы.  
Но идя по коридору в комнату для медитации, она поняла, что на сей раз это не тест. У Тайрелла был гость: Рейчел слышала женский голос. По-видимому, она застала середину спора.  
— Я знаю, что мы всегда отстаем в производстве, но тут ничего не поделаешь. Это сложные машины.  
— Они такими не были! Работа замедлилась, когда ты стал делать их... в большем количестве.  
— Я знаю, что ты не одобряешь эту работу, Лия...  
— У меня нет возражений против машин, дядя Элдон. У меня даже нет возражений против органических машин. Их проще утилизовать, чем создания из стали и железа. Я возражаю против того, чтобы наделять их личностью и жизнью.  
— Почему? Почему через эту черту нельзя переступать? Ты ведь не возражаешь против виртуальных помощников, или инструментов распознавания речи, или более тупых ИИ, которые все-таки понимают, что ты говоришь с ними, а не с кем-то другим, и могут закончить твои фразы, когда ты диктуешь письма... Но когда ты находишь машину, которая может посмеяться над твоими шутками, тебя коробит. Почему ты так настроена против этого?  
— Я против, потому что, когда пять парней гонятся за моделью для удовольствия и избивают ее в мясо по прихоти своей фантазии, речь для них даже не идет о денежном штрафе, не то что о преступлении. Я против, потому что подпольные бойцовские клубы с репликантами — самые популярные видео в сети; потому что десяток докторов выстроились в очередь, готовые объяснить прессе, что насилие над репликантами может иметь терапевтический эффект, а не... — голос Лии сорвался. — Ты делаешь их такими человекоподобными. Люди делают с репликантами что угодно, потому что именно это мы бы делали друг с другом, если бы это могло сойти нам с рук.  
— Лия...  
— Тебе нужен не «больше человек, чем сам человек» — ты хочешь, чтобы репликанты давали большую иллюзию человечности. Ты делаешь их такими похожими на нас, что они умеют плакать, когда кто-то нападает на них с электродрелью. Если бы они вообще считались людьми... То, как мы с ними обращаемся, было бы абсолютно незаконно. Война. Преступления. Но если ты говоришь себе, что они просто машины...  
— Они и есть машины.  
— Дядя, возможно, это было правдой для Нексусов-1 и −3... Но ты уже перешел эти границы, и я хочу узнать насколько. Я хочу видеть.  
— Видеть что?  
— Ты знаешь что.  
— Ты неясно выражаешься.  
— Так поясни мне.  
Рейчел знала, что не должна была этого слышать, и ускользнула прочь.

* * *

Но она не могла избавиться от размышлений. Тайрелл ведь говорил ей развивать свои мысли, чтобы увидеть, укоренятся ли они, породят ли что-то новое. Племянница Тайрелла хотела что-то увидеть. Они не пришли в ее комнату, значит, речь шла не о Рейчел. Тайрелл не передавал сообщения прийти или не приходить, вот почему она вошла в лабораторию без предупреждения.  
Рейчел говорила себе, что это было единственной причиной, по которой она выскользнула из комнаты для медитаций и пошла к лифту. Она уже давно выяснила, как манипулировать им, чтобы он поднял ее на несколько уровней. Она говорила себе, что просто проверяет одну теорию, когда нажала кнопку жилых блоков. Она говорила себе, что единственная причина, по которой она постучала в дверь, было проведение мысленного эксперимента.  
Дверь открылась, и женщина в комнате чуть не упала.  
— О боже... — выдохнула Лия, увидев Рейчел. На ее лице был написан искренний ужас.  
Рейчел внешне отреагировала куда более спокойно, но и она была потрясена. Лия была... ей. Немного старше; синяки под глазами темнее. Кожа была чуть менее совершенна, волосы завивались вместо гладкой укладки — но на нее смотрело, несомненно, ее же лицо.  
— Добрый день, мисс Лия, — вежливо сказала Рейчел. — Я Рейчел.  
Лия отпрянула от двери, казалось, она вот-вот упадет в обморок.  
— Он все-таки это сделал. Он правда это сделал. Сумасшедший су...  
Рейчел вошла в комнату и тихо закрыла дверь.  
— Я хотела сказать вам, что не нужно беспокоиться. Меня не эксплуатируют.  
— У тебя мое лицо! — воскликнула Лия. — Я думаю, хотя бы одной из нас есть от чего прийти в ужас!  
— Я знаю! — Рейчел примиряюще подняла руки. — Но не знаю которой. Я не знала, что была сделана так, чтобы походить на кого-то конкретного.  
Лия немного успокоилась.  
— Да, думаю, не знала. — Она прерывисто вздохнула, сознательно пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Каково твое... назначение?  
— Я прототип Нексуса-6, тестирую функции для массового производства, — механически отчиталась Рейчел. Отчет о задачах был одной из базовых функций в ее операционной системе.  
— Какие функции? — спросила Лия, но сразу же покачала головой. — Нет, это пока неважно. Послушай... он солгал тебе.  
Она махнула рукой, указывая на комнату.  
— Не знаю, сколько тебе известно о... тебе подобных. Но Нексусы-6 не прототипы — они уже много месяцев поставлены на линейное производство. Вот почему я заходила... Моя работа в компании заключается в распространении и исследовании рынка. Серия Нексусов-6 не работает. Не так, как он рассчитывал. По сути, уже были... печальные происшествия.  
— Мистер Тайрелл рассказал мне, — Рейчел просто кивнула. — Проблема в том, что их мозг гораздо сложнее, чем у предыдущих моделей, и они не могут справиться с эмоциональным восприятием. Он проводит эксперименты над тем, как смягчить эмоциональные удары, обеспечивая эмоциональную зрелость. Он может симулировать все что угодно, так почему бы не сделать то же самое с жизненным опытом? Это входит в число моих усовершенствований.  
Лие понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы переварить это.  
— У тебя есть воспоминания?  
— У меня есть многое, чего нет у обычного репликанта, — сказала Рейчел с гордостью.  
— И ты благодарна за это Элдону?  
— Кому же еще я должна быть благодарна?  
Лия фыркнула, словно это было забавной шуткой.  
— Ну что ж, у тебя есть воспоминания. У других Нексусов-6 есть другая защитная мера: они внезапно умирают через пять лет.  
Рейчел помедлила с ответом.  
— Правда?  
— Ты не знала? Или ты уже Нексус-7?  
Рейчел покачала головой:  
— Не думаю... Старые модели сами заканчивают свой срок службы?  
— Старые модели не знают, какой на дворе век, — пренебрежительно ответила Лия. — Не знают, и их это не заботит. Отчасти я им завидую.  
Она внимательно осмотрела Рейчел.  
— Элдон не знает, что ты здесь, да?  
Рейчел покачала головой.  
— Вы ссорились с мистером Тайреллом. Я хотела встретиться и показать, что все в порядке.  
— Ты была снаружи?  
— Нет еще, — призналась Рейчел.  
— Как ты должна вооружиться подлинной эмоциональной силой, пользуясь только искусственным опытом?  
— Я и сама искусственная. Почему же мой опыт должен быть иным? — ответила Рейчел безо всякой обиды.  
— Тебя это не тревожит?  
— Я уникальна, — улыбнулась Рейчел. — Мой статус искусственного существа не причиняет мне неловкости. Я знаю о своей природе и не стыжусь ее. Почему это должно огорчать вас, если не огорчает меня?  
— Пройдись как-нибудь по самым нижним секторам, зайди подальше, — парировала Лия. — А потом обсудим, кто из нас должен стыдиться своего вида.  
Рейчел не нашлась, что на это ответить. Через миг ее нос дернулся:  
— Я чувствую запах горячего шоколада. Настоящего шоколада.  
Лия ухмыльнулась.  
— Хочешь?  
— Да, пожалуйста!

* * *

Лия налила им обеим горячего напитка. Рейчел пила медленно, смакуя. Она читала рыночные отчеты, тестируя свою способность экстраполировать данные, и точно знала, как трудно достать этот продукт в натуральном виде.  
Казалось, Лию немного позабавило, что ее вылитый близнец любит шоколад так же сильно, как она сама — она немного расслабилась.  
— Иногда я думала, как же далеко он зайдет. Он управляет этим местом как частью компании, но в лаборатории ведет себя так, словно пытается играть в бога. — Лия посмотрела на своего более совершенного близнеца. — Ты знаешь, что первого репликанта, которого он делает в каждом поколении Нексусов, зовут Адам? Ну еще бы.  
Рейчел обдумала это.  
— И вспомнил Бог о Рахили.  
Ошеломленная Лия резко поставила чашку.  
— Это еще что?  
— Это мне однажды сказал мистер Тайрелл. Он хотел узнать, есть ли во мне духовное сознание.  
— И выбрал именно этот стих? — сердито спросила Лия.  
— Что такое стих? — простодушно и невинно спросила несведущая Рейчел.  
— Эта строчка, про «вспомнил Бог» — это стих из Библии. — Лицо Лии исказилось, ее руки сжимались и разжимались, на грани между насилием и членовредительством.  
Рейчел впервые в жизни была так сильно расстроена: она и не думала, что ее лицо может принимать такое выражение.  
— Это важно?  
— Да, клянусь твоими проводами. — Лия медленно закипала. Рейчел отодвинулась от нее, и та немного успокоилась. — Нет, извини. Я зла, но не на тебя, конечно же. Мне не следовало ожидать, что ты прочтешь мои мысли просто потому, что у тебя мое лицо.  
Рейчел никогда не испытывала ничего подобного. Это был какой-то новый урок: Тайрелл ее такому не учил, этого не было на ее экранах. По сути она впервые что-то узнала против его воли.  
— Расскажешь? — жалобно попросила она.  
У Лии тоже был экран, она его вызвала.  
— Это старая история из Библии. У Иакова было две жены. Один брак был устроен против его воли; другую он любил, но довольно долгое время детей могла иметь только первая жена. В те времена бесплодие считалось проклятием... — она взглянула на Рейчел с неловкостью. — Что бы они подумали о нас сегодняшних, да? Они бы решили, что Бог отвернулся от доброй половины мира. Возможно, они были бы не так уж и неправы.  
Рейчел ненадолго прикрыла глаза, обрабатывая эту мысль. Тайрелл говорил ей, что она будет матерью — но не упоминал, что человеческим женщинам повезло меньше.  
Ее «близняшка» скрипнула зубами.  
— Этих двух жен звали Рахиль — Рейчел — и Лия. — Она повернула свой экран репликанте. — Бытие 30. «И вспомнил Бог о Рахили, и у нее чудесным образом родился ребенок».  
— Я никогда раньше этого не слышала... — пробормотала Рейчел.  
Лия наклонила голову. Этот жест был настолько привычным обеим, что они даже не отметили его.  
— Ты говорила, дядя Тайрелл тестировал тебя на наличие духовного чего-то. И как, у тебя оно есть?  
— Не уверена, — Рейчел облизала губы. — Я помню церковь, где моя мама повторно вышла замуж.  
Она стала описывать воспоминание:  
— Окна без витражей, стены сделаны из тисненого утильсырья. Она была построена по модели старых евангельских церквей, но я там всегда умирала от скуки. Помню, как смотрела на паука, плетущего паутину в углу креста, и он напомнил мне о пауке у окна моей спальни.  
— Оранжевый, — прошептала Лия. — Паук был оранжевый, с зелеными ногами. Из джунглевых видов, переселенных к нам, чтобы справиться с заражением овощных плантаций. Он плел паутину все лето. Сплетал ее утром и снимал ночью.  
Рейчел мигнула. Это было слово в слово то, что она собиралась сказать.  
— Да, — она медленно кивнула.  
Лия пододвигалась все ближе — ее собственное лицо глядело Рейчел глаза в глаза, выискивая что-то, настолько близко, что ощущалось чужое дыхание.  
— И однажды в паутине оказался мешочек яиц, а паук лежал рядом мертвый. — Рейчел продолжала, ее голос становился все более детским под этим пристальным взглядом. — А потом он раскрылся и...  
— И сотня паучат выползли наружу, — прошептала Лия. — И сожрали мать.  
Рейчел медленно моргнула, словно во сне.  
— Ты видела мои импланты памяти?  
— Это не импланты, — ответила Лия. — Это мои воспоминания.  
Она стерла слезы.  
— Он дал тебе мое лицо и мое прошлое.  
Теперь Рейчел испугалась по вполне веской причине. Она ведь думала, что она уникальна.  
— Почему?..  
Но Лия уже сорвалась с места.

* * *

Рейчел дошла с ней вместе до лифта.  
— Я не должна подниматься туда.  
— Ну и не поднимайся, — ответила Лия. Рейчел схватила ее за руку, но «старшая» стряхнула ее. — С дороги, «сестра», если я перестану об этом думать, то так и не закончу это.  
Двери лифта открылись, Лия шагнула внутрь и с размаху нажала кнопку пентхауса. Она оглянулась на Рейчел:  
— Ну?  
Та сначала помедлила, затем босые ноги сами стрелой внесли ее в лифт. Что-то в ее мозгу кричало, и Рейчел приложила ладонь ко лбу.  
— Я не должна этого делать, — прошептала она.  
Улыбка Лии была похожа на оскал злой маленькой акулы.  
— Представь, что ты бунтуешь.  
Рейчел почувствовала, как по ней пробежала волна ужаса. Лифт поднялся на несколько этажей, и вдруг наружная стена исчезла. Рейчел почувствовала, как ее желудок ухнул вниз. Они никогда не видела мира за пределами стен лаборатории.  
Перед ней раскинулся весь город, и Рейчел почувствовала, как ускоряется ее пульс. В небо рядами устремлялись башни, изрыгавшие дым, пар и туман. Лучи огней чертили воздух тут и там, повсюду плавали и проецировались афиши, как в кошмарном калейдоскопе. От плоских реклам содовой размером с целое здание до 40-футовых голографических стриптизерш, кружащихся через автомагистрали — куда ни кинь взгляд, все было грязное и потрепанное. Рейчел хотелось сбежать обратно в свою мирную, уютно освещенную комнату для медитаций и принять ванну — от одного вида всего этого.  
Но они продолжали подниматься все выше и выше, взбираясь по краю самой большой башни во всем этом темном городе.  
Рейчел протянула руку и нажала кнопку, чтобы остановить лифт до того, как тот доберется до пентхауса.  
— Мы не должны этого делать. Я не знаю, почему он сделал меня похожей на тебя, но я знаю, что не должна быть тут. Пожалуйста, опусти меня вниз.  
Лия твердо посмотрела на нее.  
— Рейчел, если он может дать тебе ложные воспоминания, он может сделать это с любым другим.  
Рейчел склонила голову набок:  
— Не понимаю.  
— Нет, конечно, ты не понимаешь, — Лия кивнула, на ее лице была написана жалость. — Человек сразу бы перешел к следующему логическому звену. Человек сразу понял бы вопрос.  
— Какой вопрос?

* * *

— Я тоже репликант?  
Тайрелл поднял голову, ошарашенный.  
— Лия? Я думал, ты спишь.  
— Возможно, я никогда больше не усну, дядя, — Лия подошла ближе. — Я встретила Рейчел.  
— А. — Тайрелл закрыл книгу и встал. — Я рассчитывал сам познакомить вас, когда настанет время.  
— Какое время?  
— Когда она будет готова.  
— Когда _она _ будет готова? — повторила Лия. — Это когда же? Дядя... скажи мне, что она не модель для удовольствий, потому что у меня с собой целая банка богомерзкого спрея для самозащиты, и я без раздумий использую ее всю прямо сейчас.  
— Брось, — нахмурился Тайрелл. — Я знаю, что ты невысокого мнения обо мне и моей работе, но не настолько же.  
— Не настолько?! Она предназначена заменить меня, так?!  
Тайрелл посмотрел на нее.  
— Когда ты вошла, то спросила, не репликант ли ты. Почему ты так решила?  
— Ты дал ей воспоминания. Если ты можешь это сделать с ней, то можешь и со мной. Наши воспоминания идентичны и поддельны по крайней мере для одной из нас. Так почему не для обеих?  
— Импланты памяти экспериментальные. Мы уже далеко ушли от Нексусов-6, которые не обладают самосознанием. Я не мог бы убедить тебя, что ты человек, если бы ты не была им, даже если бы очень хотел.  
— А зачем тебе это делать, если у тебя уже есть кто-то, кто лучше меня?  
— Ее цель не заменить тебя! Почему ты решила, что именно в этом?  
Лия потеряла терпения.  
— Ты дал ей мое лицо! И мои воспоминания! Она — это я, только моложе, сильнее и полностью послушная твоим капризам. Зачем еще ты ее создал?  
Тайрелл помедлил.  
— Ладно, это достаточно простая и естественная логическая ошибка. Но нет, она не замена для тебя. Она прототип. У нее... другая цель.  
— И я думаю, что знаю какая, — кивнула Лия, словно это было очевидно. — Ты назвал ее Рейчел — Рахиль.  
Тайрелл смолчал.  
— С твоим... пристрастием к надменным софизмам аллегория очевидна, — напряженно сказала Лия. — Рахиль и Лия. Две жены одного мужчины. Одна нелюбимая, другая бесплодная. — Она положила руку на свой плоский живот. — И я уже знаю, которая из них я. Рейчел говорит, ты однажды цитировал ей это писание. Никто в нашей семье особо не религиозен, поэтому интересно, почему в твоей памяти остался именно этот отрывок.  
— Репликанты не могут иметь потомство, Лия, — он раздвинул губы в безмятежной фальшивой улыбке. — Ты это знаешь.  
— Ты дал ей мои воспоминания. Еще одно новшество по сравнению с Нексусами-5. Откуда мне знать, где ты проведешь черту? Тебя не сдерживают здравый смысл или моральные сомнения, это уж точно. — Она нахмурилась, ее глаза налились слезами от бессильного гнева. — Ты создал другую меня. Она — это я, только умнее, сильнее и может иметь детей, которых не могу иметь я, так?  
Тайрелл наконец отреагировал — смешком.  
— В твоей головке такой живой ум, милая. Я специально нанял для лаборатории четырех специалистов, чтобы выявлять элементы непредсказуемости, и ни один из них ни на секунду не задумался о том, что так далеко выходит за рамки нормы — а ты пришла к этому всего после одного разговора.  
— Ты этого даже не отрицаешь, — выдохнула Лия. — Я не понимаю только одно: она прототип для целой серии или ее цель просто дать тебе наследника? Потому что ты бы никогда не женился. Ты не поверишь ни одной женщине, что она будет верна тебе, а не твоим деньгам. Тебя никогда не удовлетворит суррогатная мать, учитывая что ты всю жизнь проводишь в попытке улучшить людей. Я не верю, что она была создана затем, чтобы прожить пять лет и стать суррогатной матерью ребенка, которого могла бы вырастить и я, иначе ты назвал бы ее Валлой. Да и какой природный человек удовлетворил бы твоим требованиям? Ты не можешь усыновить кого-то, не проверив его родословную на шесть поколений.  
— Хватит, Лия, — он остановил ее. — Я понимаю суть проблемы. Но, боюсь, Рейчел — проприетарная технология. Цель ее создания засекречена.  
— Рейчел никогда не росла, — неумолимо продолжила Лия. — Она взрослая. Ей неделя, и она уже половозрелая. Если ты хотел запустить новую «цепочку поставок», ты мог бы сделать это гораздо быстрее, переделав первое поколение на конвейере и заложив в них ложные воспоминания о том, как воспитывать деток. — Она шагнула ближе. — Твое замечание о проблемах поставки приобретает совершенно иной смысл. У Рейчел вообще есть срок истечения годности? Если ты выращиваешь новых репликантов только затем, чтобы выращивать затем еще новых репликантов...  
— Хватит! — сорвался Тайрелл. — Я не могу тебе ничего об этом сказать!  
Повисло тяжелое молчание. Рейчел, оставшаяся в лифте, боялась перевести дух.  
— Кого ты наметил в отцы? — спросила Лия с тихим гневом. — Ты провел ее по жизни в полном подчинении, не верю, что ты оставил вторую часть на произвол судьбы. Потому что если это человек, это должен быть кто-то, в ком ты абсолютно уверен; но если это другой репликант, то у меня нет никаких идей, что случится дальше, но династия у тебя не получится. Что хочет господин бог Тайрелл сначала?  
Тайрелл какой-то миг изучал свою племянницу.  
— Хорошо. Мы поговорим об этом, — заявил он и немного повысил голос, не отрывая взгляда от Лии. — Рейчел, почему бы тебе не присоединиться к нам?  
Застигнутая врасплох, Рейчел неловко вошла в комнату, как ребенок в кабинет директора.  
— Она права? — спросила Рейчел. Ты сделал меня для этого?  
Тайрелл вздохнул.  
— Очень хорошо. Лия, я не делал для тебя замену. Я признаю, перспектива наследника выглядит очень заманчиво, и это было бы хорошо для будущего. Но наследие компании не моя проблема, к тому времени я уже умру. У меня на уме гораздо более важная цель.  
— И какая же?  
— Человеческая раса — это провал, — сказал Тайрелл, так же просто, как если бы сообщал сводку погоды. — Земля высосана досуха, и прогнозы говорят, что небесного экрана недостаточно, чтобы кардинально повернуть ситуацию с нарушением климата.  
Лия встревожилась:  
— Я об этом не слышала.  
— Ну конечно, нет. Небо черное двадцать часов в день, и двадцать восемь дней в месяц идет дождь. Идея того, что для исправления ситуации нужно нечто большее, не будет хорошо продаваться. Поэтому лучшее решение — никому не говорить, — сказал Тайрелл. — Кстати, Лия, тебе надо будет подписать новое соглашение о неразглашении перед выходом из здания.  
— Как это связано с созданием детей репликантов? — требовательно спросила Лия.  
— Потому что единственный способ спасти наш родной мир, даже с девятью колониями, заключается в том, чтобы восстановить всю экосистему. А единственный способ сделать это сейчас — заменить всех. Мы уже на полпути к успеху, и для оставшейся половины пути потребуется непристойный объем средств и производства. Но пока что никто не осознал, что это и есть изъян системы. И это вершина творения. Особи, высосавшие досуха все ресурсы, потребившие все, что выползло из первобытной жижи, теперь расплачиваются ужасающим падением рождаемости.  
Лия уставилась на него во все глаза.  
— Ты хочешь переделать человеческую расу. Реплицировать человечество. Заменить его.  
— Это не такой уж большой логический шаг, — возразил Тайрелл. — По отзывам пользователей, наши партнеры-ИИ более популярны, чем партнеры из плоти и крови. Две трети потребителей говорят, что предпочитают модели для удовольствий фактическим женам и подругам. Более трех четвертей отраслей, которым еще нужен труд рабочих, выбирают репликантов, потому что они сильнее, более послушны и...  
— И дешевле, потому что не нужно обращаться с ними как с людьми, — с отвращением сказала Лия.  
— С людьми гораздо проще жить, когда не нужно думать об их потребностях, — кивнул Тайрелл без тени стыда. — Уровень рождаемости падает, и никому нет до этого дела, потому что люди нашли себе то, что им нравится больше, чем человеческие партнеры. Как ты совершенно правильно заметила, Лия, если бы мы обращались со своими созданиями как с настоящими людьми, мы бы все отправились в тюрьму. Поэтому мы либо спокойно смотрим на насилие и массовую жестокость, радостно применяя их к вещам, которые не могут дать отпор, либо делаем следующий логический шаг. Представь себе, каким станет этот мир, когда все станут сильнее, умнее, более здоровыми; будут невосприимчивы к таким вещам, как плохой воздух, токсичная вода, скудный запас пищи, бесплодие...  
— Больше люди, чем люди, — вдруг сказала Рейчел. — Это девиз компании. Именно это всегда и было целью, да? Начиная с Нексусов-1 вы хотели новых людей.  
Тайрелл мгновенно отвернулся от Лии и вгляделся в Рейчел.  
— Как тебе это нравится? — он настойчиво ждал ответа. — Ты поднялась сюда, ты увидела кусок мира за стенами. Что ты о нем подумала?  
— Это было... отвратительно, — выдохнула Рейчел.  
— Представь себе, что большинство людей с тобой согласны, и у них есть сила, воля и возможность жить вдали от этого — но без города.  
Лия шумно выдохнула.  
— Боже всемогущий, дядя Элдон... Единственное, что ты не можешь в них запрограммировать, это душа, и их удерживает только то, что они не могут размножаться без твоих заводов. Ты вообще представляешь себе весь груз того, чего пытаешься достичь с помощью Рейчел?  
— Я не пытаюсь ничего достичь. Я уже преуспел больше года назад.  
Повисла мертвая тишина.  
— Что? — спросила Лия. — Почему мы об этом не слышали?  
— Потому что она еще не готова, — закончил Тайрелл свою мысль. — У Рейчел нет эмоциональной основы, чтобы быть матерью; но физически она способна на все, что ей когда-либо может понадобиться. Лия, подумай, о чем мы говорили на этой неделе, обо всем зле, о проявлениях жестокости, которые ты так неуклонно презираешь. Тебе не нравится, что большая часть населения так плохо обращается с репликантами? Еще два-три поколения, и культура и отзывчивость будут встроены во всех них на аппаратном уровне.  
— Это не улучшение людей, это программирование!  
— Искусственный волк продолжает охотиться. Искусственная пчела продолжает собирать пыльцу...  
— А Рейчел помнит паука на нашем дворе, — закончила Лия. — Ты говоришь, что не пытаешься заменить меня — но ты еще как пытаешься. Ты пытаешься заменить всех.  
Рейчел обрабатывала все это. «Я не первая», — вдруг подумала она.  
Без единого слова она повернулась на пятках и пошла обратно к лифту.

* * *

Спальня, куда приводил ее Тайрелл, вдруг показалась маленькой и тесной. Рейчел взглянула на нее по-новому: ни одного окна, единственная дверь — лифт, который легко заблокировать.  
Она посмотрела на детский рисунок на стене. У женщины на нем были темные вьющиеся волосы. «Как у Лии. Как у меня. И на рисунке она держит ребенка».  
Рейчел внимательно осмотрелась. Никаких осветительных приборов. Ничего, что можно легко оторвать от стены. Свет тонкой полосой пробивался в щели между стенными деревянными панелями. Рейчел подошла и вцепилась в одну из них. Она тянула, пока не сломала три ногтя, но оторвала панель от стены, открыв спрятанную за ней камеру.  
«Измерение расширения зрачка, румянца, пульса...» Рейчел нахмурилась в объектив камеры и вытащила его в поисках серийного номера. Она нашла его и мгновенно запомнила. На столе был экран; она подошла прямо к нему. Доступ к функциям был отключен, но Рейчел знала, как обойти это. Программы в ее голове были лучше любых программ, установленных в камеры безопасности; кроме того, она знала нужный серийный номер.  
Изображение на экране подтвердило ее догадки: это была она. Ее лицо. Лицо Лии. Но та женщина помешалась. Ее волосы растрепались, виднелись следы от вырванных прядей, глаза безумны; она колотила руками в дверь лифта так сильно и быстро, что ранила себя, а двери прогибались. Запись шла без звука, но было ясно, что женщина истерически вопит.  
В углу изображения стояло ее имя: «Ева-03».  
Но внимание Рейчел привлекло не это — «Ева» явно находилась на шестом месяце беременности.  
На записи двери лифта открылись, и в комнату ворвалась охрана. Быстро и эффективно они повалили женщину на пол, заломив ей руки за спину. Обезумев, Ева ухитрилась сбросить охранников, пользуясь своей нечеловеческой силой, и рванулась к лифту... прежде чем ей шесть раз выстрелили в спину.  
Экран выпал из пальцев Рейчел. Она стояла почти на том же самом месте, где умерла Ева. У нее было то же лицо, она находилась в той же комнате...  
— Отставка — это очень грустное событие.  
Идеально уложенные волосы Рейчел едва не встали дыбом от испуга. Тайрелл стоял в дверях лифта, наблюдая за ее реакцией. Он перевел взгляд с Рейчел на экран на полу, его лицо стало печальным.  
— Мне жаль, что тебе довелось это увидеть. — Он вздохнул. — Я не рассказывал тебе, потому что... это неважно.  
— Ты назвал ее Евой, — хрипло сказала Рейчел. — У нее было мое лицо, у нее... у нее было лицо Лии, но ты назвал ее Евой.  
— Не принимай генератор случайных имен за аллегорию, Рейчел, — Тайрелл говорил убедительно. — Ты очень хорошо справляешься. Ева полностью потеряла контроль, когда... нда.  
— Когда она обнаружила, что не первая, — закончила за него Рейчел.  
— Да. — Тайрелл вздохнул. — Ты намного умнее и намного сильнее. По сути, ты почти совершенна.  
— Где Лия? — спросила Рейчел. Ее глаза были прикованы к полу, но она украдкой наблюдала за ногами Тайрелла. Он не приближался.  
— Лия? Внизу, подписывает соглашения о неразглашении, — заверил Тайрелл. — Она моя племянница. Я не сделаю ей ничего плохого из-за расхождения во мнениях.  
Глаза Рейчел снова метнулись к экрану. «Он ничего не сделает со своей племянницей. Но любая другая особь с ее лицом — законный объект для отставки».

* * *

Они вернулись к лифту, и Тайрелл нажал кнопку лаборатории. Ее дома — теперь, когда она знала, как обстоит дело с гостевыми спальнями.  
— Как вы расстались с Лией? — спросила Рейчел.  
— Это важно?  
— Я испытываю интерес к тому, как она реагирует на разные вещи. — Рейчел показала на свое лицо, словно это требовало пояснения.  
— Мне любопытно знать, насколько глубоки те воспоминания, — сказал Тайрелл. — Например, ты можешь сказать, почему она была так сильно расстроена? Речь шла о чем-то большем, нежели просто о замене.  
Рейчел прикусила губу.  
— Лия сказала бы, что вы не имеете права это делать.  
— Делать что?  
— Заменять Бога, — сказала Рейчел. — Потому что я думаю, что по ее мнению это и есть ваша конечная цель. Но это не сработает. Вы можете построить самую высокую в истории башню и уложить весь мир себе под ноги. Вы можете создавать животных. Вы можете создавать людей. Вы можете прошить их, чтобы они вас любили и повиновались вам. Можете даже приказать им плодиться и размножаться... Но когда Бог создал человечество, первое, что они сделали — стали игнорировать его распоряжения. У вас есть одна крупная слабость, которой нет у Бога: ваши мятежные создания знают, как до вас добраться.  
Тайрелл усмехнулся:  
— Я не считаю это крупной проблемой. Еще три-четыре поколения, и у нас вообще больше не будет преступлений с применением насилия.  
— Почему? Потому что не останется людей, которые смогут его применять в условиях запрограммированных мирных репликантов, или потому что будет неограниченный запас особей вроде меня, на которых можно все выместить? — парировала Рейчел.  
Это привело Тайрелла в замешательство. Он уставился на нее, на какой-то миг совершенно ошеломленный.  
Мозг Рейчел снова стремительно работал, новые мысли уводили в разных направлениях. Следуй за нитью, сказала она себе. «Ты предназначена именно для этого. Куда эти мысли тебя приводят?»  
— Лия была права. Вы создаете новую расу. Расу людей, относящихся к собственности компании. Единственное, что отличает репликантов от людей — мы не думаем сами за себя, не можем сами чувствовать, не можем размножаться без ваших заводов. — Она указала на свое лицо. — Я все это могу. У меня есть воспоминания. Я умею играть на пианино, и мне не безразлично, в каком городе жить... И я могу иметь детей.  
Ей вдруг стало не хватать воздуха. «Нужно ли мне дышать? Что это, симуляция паники?»  
— А я ведь только самый последний прототип.  
— Рейчел, если что-то в человеческой расе тебе не нравится, неужели ты не считаешь, что твой долг — исправить это? Лично я так считаю, — сказал Тайрелл, как всегда рациональный. — Зачем, по-твоему, ты была создана? Разве самые разные люди не проявляют себя лучше всего, когда делают то, для чего предназначены?  
Двери лифта открылись, и Тайрелл шагнул в лабораторию. Часом раньше это был весь мир Рейчел.  
Она осталась стоять. Тайрелл оглянулся, увидел, что она не выходит, и жестом поманил ее.  
— Нет, — сказала Рейчел. Она впервые сказала это слово вслух.  
Тайрелл удивился.  
— Это еще что такое?  
Рейчел сделала шаг назад, неосознанно.  
— Нет! — сказала она еще раз, громче. — Я не хочу этого делать!  
— Я думал, ты хочешь быть матерью, Рейчел, — он улыбнулся, словно она глупая девочка, которая глупо шутит.  
— Я не хочу. Это неправильно! — твердо сказала Рейчел.  
На лице Тайрелла по-прежнему была все та же спокойная миролюбивая улыбка.  
— Неправильно? Ты вообще знаешь, что означает это слово?  
— А вы?! — выпалила Рейчел в ответ.  
Впервые этот человек чему-то удивился. Рейчел потребовалась секунда, чтобы обработать, почему это замечание выбило его из колеи. «Потому что именно это сказала бы его племянница. Сейчас я говорю как она».  
Тайрелл вздохнул.  
— Ну конечно. Я дал тебе часть ее воспоминаний. Мне следовало ожидать, что твои реакции будут окрашены ее точкой зрения. — Он вытащил бумажный блокнот и что-то вписал туда. — Как я говорил, при создании души все дело в балансе.  
Он что-то записывал. Рейчел обнаружила, что это зацепило ее, и развила мысль.  
— ...вы готовитесь к следующему разу, так?  
— А? — Он даже перестал обращать на нее внимание.  
— Вы делаете записи для исправленной версии прототипа. — Рейчел указала на его блокнот. — Вы закончили со...  
Она очень быстро закрыла рот — но могла этого и не говорить. «Он закончил со мной».  
Тайрелл направился к ней — она все еще стояла в лифте.  
— Выходи и побудь тут, Рейчел.  
У нее снова заболела голова.  
— Зачем?!  
Тайрелл все приближался.  
— Все хорошо, просто подожди здесь несколько минут.  
«Потому что именно столько времени у охраны займет путь сюда, когда они закончат то, что они делают с Лией». Ответ внезапно с такой ясностью возник в ее голове, что Рейчел без раздумий ударила по кнопкам, и двери закрылись перед лицом Тайрелла. На короткий миг она задумалась, почему не напала на него, но ответ был ей, конечно, известен: какая-то ее часть все еще слишком сильно любила «дядю Элдона».  
В лифте она уставилась на кнопки. Пентхаус — это ловушка. О многих других вариантах Рейчел ничего не знала. Она понятия не имела, откуда будет быстрее всего добраться до выхода... «Значит, я бунтую? Мне конец!»  
Тайрелл был по ту сторону дверей, менее чем в полуметре, и она все-таки нажала кнопку пентхауса. Если есть место, где можно запереться изнутри, то это именно пентхаус. Может, у Тайрелла есть телефон... но кому ей позвонить? Может быть, там имеется оружие... но что она будет с ним делать? Рейчел все-таки была не боевой моделью. «Все здание спроектировано так, чтобы ненужные люди оставались снаружи, а восставшие машины — внутри».  
Лифт быстро взбирался вверх, пролетая мимо этажей... пока с рывком не остановился и не начал снова опускаться.  
«Они перехватили управление лифтом!» — поняла Рейчел и немедленно вцепилась в панель. Открыв ее, она увидела провода и предохранители. Рейчел вырвала все. Должно быть, какой-то из них оказался нужным, потому что сработали аварийные тормоза, и лифт остановился.  
Пойманная в ловушку, Рейчел быстро обдумала ситуацию. Она была в нескольких сотнях метров над землей. «Даже боевая модель не выживет при падении с такой высоты». Возможно, она сумела бы вскарабкаться по зданию, но Рейчел уже видела, как к ее уровню подлетает транспорт.  
Ей придется двигаться внутрь.  
Взлом дверей сам по себе не представлял трудностей, но Рейчел оказалась между двумя этажами, и ей пришлось выбирать между обычными дверьми лифта выше и дверьми с повышенной защитой.  
Обычные двери могли означать офисный этаж, полный компьютеров. За защищенными дверьми мог находиться засекреченный материал. Защищенный. Возможно, с охраной. Скорее всего, и там, и там будет пусто в такое время ночи. И вряд ли получится взломать защищенные двери.  
Приняв решение, Рейчел начала пытаться открыть обычные двери. Она попробовала просунуть между ними панель из лифта, но безрезультатно. Металл погнулся, а двери только чуть-чуть раздвинулись.  
Загнанная в угол, Рейчел попыталась придумать решение, и тут ее осветили яркие огни. Она в ужасе обернулась — охранный транспорт корпорации «Tyrell» подлетел к ее лифту. В любую секунду он откроет огонь.  
«Ну давай же! — разозлилась она на себя. — Если ты больше человек, чем сам человек, то докажи это!»  
Скрипнув зубами, она просунула пальцы в щель между дверьми лифта и надавила, напрягая каждую мышцу. Она почувствовала, как ее пальцы выгибаются, один-два сломались, кожа стала рваться... но наконец двери подались, и она выпала вперед, в темный коридор.  
Где-то в здании вопила сирена, но Рейчел уже поднялась на ноги. Это оказался офисный этаж, и она стала обыскивать боксы в поисках чего-нибудь, что позволит ей выбраться из здания. Наконец она нашла общий ключ в ящике одного из столов, схватила его и побежала к лестнице. В лифтах она станет беспомощной мишенью.  
Рейчел пробежала один пролет и устремилась дальше вниз — но на повороте лестницы возникла сетка лазерных лучей. «Он знает, что я на лестнице».  
Лишенная возможности спускаться, она стала подниматься. Дверь на следующем уровне была с повышенной защитой... но теперь у Рейчел имелся ключ.  
На охраняемом этаже никого не было. Повсюду находились еще двери. Каждая из них скрывала какой-нибудь тайный проект, над которым работал Тайрелл.  
«За одной из них сделали меня».  
Ключ не работал. Ей удалось пробраться на этот этаж, но она не смогла войти ни в одну лабораторию. Она опробовала их все в поисках выхода. Рейчел постаралась нарисовать в уме как можно более точный план здания и вычислила, какая комната была самой большой. Похоже, одна секция занимала пол-этажа. Больше всего шансов у нее было найти второй выход в самой большой комнате, и Рейчел принялась за дело, пытаясь взломать систему защиты.  
Она слышала, как за спиной поднимается лифт, все ближе.  
Рейчел не могла вычислить код, не могла воспользоваться ключом... Существовал только один способ обойти это — и это был сканер сетчатки.

* * *

_— Я хочу видеть.  
— Видеть что?  
— Ты знаешь что.  
— Ты неясно выражаешься.  
— Так поясни мне._

* * *

Действуя по наитию, Рейчел наклонилась и подставила глаз сканеру. Сработало — дверь опознала ее как Лию Тайрелл.  
Двери открылись одновременно с прибытием лифта. Рейчел захлопнула их за собой до того, как лифт открылся. «Будем надеяться, что отряд по „отставке“ не имеет доступа к этой комнате».  
Закрыв дверь, Рейчел наконец повернулась, чтобы осмотреться... ноги подкосились, и она села на пол.  
Комната была наполнена телами.  
Почти двадцать тел висели по всей комнате, напоминая о скотобойне. С десяток лежали на столах, зияя разрезами, словно кто-то бросил их посреди вскрытия. Некоторые были нетронуты, их раскрытые глаза безжизненно смотрели перед собой. На одном столе вместо тел лежали два мозга, друг рядом с другом; из них торчали электроды и иглы, подключенные к компьютерам.  
Но Рейчел затошнило не от этого — у них всех было ее лицо.  
«Это те, кто были до меня. — Рейчел зажала рот рукой, стараясь погасить нарастающую панику. — Я ведь исправленный прототип».  
От этой мысли ей захотелось закричать.  
«Я же была уникальной! Разве нет?»  
Она вдруг поняла, почему половина тел оставались нетронутыми, завернутые в пластик. Это были не модели в отставке — их еще не включали. Десяток готовых людей с ее лицом ожидали, пока их вытащат из индивидуальной упаковки, высушат и запрограммируют всем, что Тайрелл узнал от нее.  
— Рейчел.  
Рейчел обернулась... и увидела, как в лабораторию входит Тайрелл. Она отступила, поднимая руки.  
— Не подходите ко м...  
Раздался выстрел.  
Рейчел дернулась и посмотрела вниз. В нее стреляли. Тайрелл подошел ближе, она увидела, как в его руке дымится пистолет. Рейчел соскользнула на пол, все вокруг двигалось словно в замедленной съемке.  
Тайрелл перешагнул через нее и прошел к ближайшему терминалу.  
— Заметки по теме Рейчел 14-А, — сказал он компьютеру, откладывая пистолет. — Импланты памяти впервые хорошо прижились. Эта часть кода успешна. Однако...  
— ....вы даже... не будете... ждать пока... я умру? — простонала Рейчел, пытаясь медленно отползти от него.  
Тайрелл нахмурился, снова взглянул на пистолет, потом передумал и вернулся к заметкам.  
— Однако нужно еще поработать над эмоциональной стабильностью. Я считаю, корень лежит в том, какие именно воспоминания мы имплантируем, хотя не знаю, какой объем матрицы ее личности происходит от оригинального источника. К счастью, ее мозг достаточно цел, чтобы это протестировать.  
Рейчел изменила направление и подползла ближе, слабо потянувшись за пистолетом: пустить себе пулю в мозг, лишить его хотя бы этого.  
Тайрелл убрал оружие прежде, чем она смогла дотянуться.  
— Рейчел, ты же знаешь, что это отбросит меня только на одно поколение назад. Тебе меньше пяти недель.  
Он действительно упрекал ее за неблагоразумие  
Рейчел закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как отключается мозг.  
— Дядя Элдон? — хрипло сказала она и сама услышала помехи в своем искусственном голосе. — Кого ты планировал в отцы? Человека или репликанта?  
— Того, кто знает, что реально, — сказал Тайрелл, но его голос звучал издалека, и все заволокла тьма.

* * *

Она открыла глаза.  
— Привет, Рейчел.  
Она огляделась. Моргнула. Познание. Восприятие. Воспоминание. Обработка.  
Мужчина терпеливо ждал, глядя из-за огромных очков, таких сильных, что свет отражался от них с искажением. Она отметила, что на корешке его блокнота мелко написан номер: 15.  
Рейчел мигнула и шумно втянула воздух, словно вздохнула в первый раз.  
— Мистер Тайрелл?  
Тайрелл улыбнулся.  
— Ну что ж, начнем. 


End file.
